


Spill Your Guts Or Fill Your Guts🍴

by heyidkyay



Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [25]
Category: One Direction (Band), The Late Late Show With James Corden
Genre: Cute, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Direction Hiatus, Secrets, Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyidkyay/pseuds/heyidkyay
Summary: Its exactly what it sounds like, Harry and Louis play Spill Your Guts Or Fill Your Guts on The Late Late Show.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Larry Stylinson Oneshots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749181
Comments: 7
Kudos: 149





	Spill Your Guts Or Fill Your Guts🍴

Four years. Four years of complete radio silence. At least, that's what it seemed like to the outside world. But there they were, the two of them, on the same velvet blue sofa they had sat on so many times before, only now they didn't have the rest of the band to lean on, to direct the audiences attention. It was just them, and as terrifying as it seemed, it was beyond exhilarating.

"Wow." James started, eyes wide as a larger than life grin crawled across his face, almost as if he still couldn't believe he had made it all happen. "Just- wow. What a sight this is!"

The audience had been through a rollercoaster of emotions since the two special guests had walked out, from utter shock to complete disbelief, now they were just perched on the edge of their seats waiting for the duo to speak, to say something, to explain. No one had ever expected this, it had always felt like a fantasy that could only ever be played out within the wildest of dreams- still, sometimes even dreams came true.

"We've had you on stage for less than two minutes and I've just got word from producers that Twitter has gone down." James gasped, the entire studio could practically feel the excitement that rolled off him in waves, people would be speaking about this very moment for weeks to come. "I mean- who could have ever expected this reaction?"

A recognisable chuckle travelled through the air, brass-necked and cheery, "Me actually." Louis smiled cheekily, rubbing the palms of his hands together before him as he shuffled forward on the cushioned sofa, "The fans are mad, proper dedicated- guess they're just excited." He shrugged nonchalantly but the smirk he held showed just how much it had affected him, he was happy to hear that not much had changed since the early days.

"That they are, but they have a reason to be!" James exclaimed as he stretched his arms out to exaggerate his point. "You're _both_ here, and out of all of the boys from the band you two have never publicly spoken since the early stages of the hiatus! It must be thrilling for all of the longtime fans."

"I mean, all we want is to make them happy." A familiar drawl sounded and James turned slightly in his chair to find a soft dimpled smile adorning his second guests face. "But I'm sure they're freaking out about seeing Lou and I together."

"Well of course they are, young Harold! You two have always caused a bit of a stir though, nice to see that hasn't changed." The host smirked, eyes flickering between the two grown men seated on his sofa, no longer the teenage boys he had first met all those years ago. "Really lovely to have you both here tonight though, I know I'm not the only one who's missed you."

The audience riled up at that and began shouting and cheering their agreement, the singers could only smile back in awe.

"Took a lot of effort on my part to get you both here! Still can't believe it's actually happening!" James beamed as he evened out the deck of cards that sat on his desk.

"Believe it." Louis laughed lightly and Harry could only join him as his green gaze flickered subtly over the mans form.

"It's been a long time coming." Harry breathed out through a smile, thinking back to the many years that had passed them by.

"Well, I think it's only fair that since you're both here that I get to ask you a couple of questions before we throw you into the deep end." James spoke, a bright grin painting his lips.

"Deep end?" Louis questioned with a wary chuckle as he scooted forward to rest his elbows against his jean clad knees, "Thought tonight was all fun and games, James."

"Oh but Louis, it is." James replied with a hellish smirk causing the surrounding crowd to stir in excitement. "Now- you two have been off on your own, the other lads too, how has that all been? Is it freeing, more time consuming- tell us about it all."

Harry rubbed his nose lightly before widening his legs to lean forward, "Um, its definitely a new experience. Nothing like what we went through in the band, there's a lot more creativity and thought put into singles and albums, whereas before we were writing just to tour instead of writing for the thrill." He explained, mindful of his wording, "Don't get me wrong, the songs we wrote in the band are some of my favourites but it was all so categorised, there wasn't much time to work with."

"Yeah," Louis hummed in agreement, gently nodding his head as he watched the green eyed man speak, "honestly wasn't much time to waste back then, we'd write and write for an album and once that was done we'd be back on the road again. I honestly remember recording most of everything whilst touring- so basically we'd be out on stage one night only to come back to the bus to sing even more songs for a whole 'nother tour we hadn't even prepared for yet."

"Sounds hectic. I think we can all see why the break was needed." James followed and the two men sat beside one another on the sofa were appreciative of his understanding. "But now, well, you've both got albums out and are touring alone, how's that feel? Because you used to spend every night you were up on stage, together. Must feel different to be up there alone.

"'Course it is." Louis replied easily, "We spent- what? Five years together, in and out of each other's pockets, it was proper scary doing it all alone. Felt a bit like diving straight into the deep end."

Harry caught Louis' eye then and smiled reassuringly, recalling the many nights they'd spent worrying about the future, about what would happen now that they had gone off on their own.

"I think we've all done amazingly though, the boys are incredible and each deserve everything they've worked so hard for." Harry told the host honestly, nodding lightly as he spoke, "We all went through difficulties after the break and pulling away from one another was hard. Looking back at it all now- it's strange to think about how insane it had truly been, but that was what we were used to. Heading off on our own was really eye opening for all of us."

"And after the break- did you all stay in contact? Did you speak, meet up, send snippets of the things you were working on?" James asked.

"Um, honestly, we all took a break from one another at the very start. Still sent texts here and there to check in but we all just wanted some time to ourselves, time with our friends and family." Harry explained, crossing his legs together at the ankle as he subconsciously leaned in closer to the older man sat beside him.

"Some of us spoke more than others, there'd be weeks, months maybe, where there was no contact at all 'cause we were all so busy, but as soon as we were back to talking again it was as if nothing had changed. The lads are family, always will be." Louis added with a sweet smile, and sheepishly waved off the audience with a light chuckle when they cooed at his sentimental answer. "Sod off."

James laughed heartily and Harry couldn't stop himself from gently reaching out to rub Louis' shoulder in hopes to comfort him, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"And what about you two? We didn't see much interaction between you both when the other boys spoke out." James inquired as he rested an elbow on the edge of his desk, his entire focus on his two guests. "I know that you, Louis, went through a lot after the break started, and that you had your family with you, but did any of the boys check in?"

Louis wasn't all that surprised by the question, many headlines had reached the media not long after the hiatus had started, many speculating, many pushing boundaries, he hadn't really spoken much about that part of his life, not because he didn't want to, just because he hadn't been ready, but he understood just how much help he could be to others, like him, who have gone through similar situations.

"To be honest with you, not everything you see online is truthful, and I feel like a lot of people will already know that, but there's so much you don't see that goes on behind the scenes." Louis started, leaning back in his seat as he drew a slow breath, "The boys were there, they were my rock, as were my family and mates, everyone was beyond incredible and were there whenever I needed them. Haz was one of the few I could truly count on."

Whispers and gasps burned through the onlooking crowd at the familiar nickname used and the faint voices traveled throughout the room. Louis could only smile slyly as he kept his gaze focused on the host.

"Really? So you two have been in contact over the years then, this show wasn't some big reunion?" The host raised a brow and Harry could only shake his head at the man as he let a soft laugh slip from his lips, James knew exactly what he was doing.

"No. Think we're probably the closest out of all of the boys." Harry retorted simply, keeping his face neutral when the audience grew louder.

"But we never see any of that!" James squawked, dramatising everything for the viewers at home.

"As I said before mate, you don't always see everything." Louis smiled as he flicked his coffee coloured fringe out of his eyes.

James only hummed as he looked between the two who had somehow shuffled closer during the conversation. "Any rivalries, secrets, you might want to share?"

Harry laughed at that and shook his head as he watched James wiggle his brows.

"Rivalries? No." Louis tittered, rolling his eyes in amusement, "Secrets plenty- but that's why they're called secrets mate, maybe you'll all find out about the gritty details soon."

James' face lit up at that, almost as if Louis had fallen into a trap, wandered unknowingly into the lion's den. "That we will, Louis. That brings me right onto the next segment of the show, join us straight after the break to watch Harry and Louis play Spill Your Guts Or Fill Your Guts!"

The two men paled as their eyes met before their heads were snapping back in the direction of the smirking host.

—

The cameras rolled around set as both singers took to their seats at the spinning table, bright lights flashed around them and the audience started to grow rowdy with anticipation.

Louis couldn't hide the grimace that crossed his face as his eyes scanned the variety of food that lined the table, he silently questioned just how he had let James rope into something stupid like this- people had only just stopped bringing up the whole cat fiasco.

Harry, on the other hand, sat quietly opposite the blue eyed man, finding it all rather amusing as he placed his hands out on the chilled wood before him, seamlessly linking his ring clad fingers together.

"Okay!" James announced from where he was stood between the two singers, "How you play. You get given a food of the opponents choice and then you are asked a simple question. You can either choose to eat the given food, or answer truthfully. Sounds easy enough, right?"

Louis scowled as he looked down at the array of disgusting dishes set out in front of him, deciding then and there that whoever had come up with the idea to this game was really fucking twisted.

"Ready, Lou?" Harry questioned with a quirked lip.

"As I'll ever be." Louis huffed lightly, moving his hands up and down the fabric on his thighs nervously. He truly wasn't prepared for any of this, the whole evening was supposed to have stuck to a strict schedule but he should have known that something was going to go wrong, James always had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"I'll start." Harry said, flashing Louis a small smile as he spun the table slightly, placing the cows tongue in front of the brunette, who in return just frowned.

"The fuck is that?" Louis questioned, eyes narrowed as he lent in closer to examine the so called meat before him. He swallowed thickly before pulling away to pick up his fork and cautiously stab at its side, "Is it even edible?"

"Of course!" James exclaimed, raising a hand to his chest as he dropped his jaw at Louis dramatically, "I don't think we want any lawsuits being filed."

Harry just shook his head in amusement as he watched Louis continue to play with the food on his plate. "Lou, stop being so picky- it's cow tongue. You like burgers, so it can't be all that different."

Louis' eyes immediately flew upwards to meet Harry's glinted gaze, "Very fucking different, Harold. Do you even remember what a burger tastes like? Aren't you strictly a plant eater now?" He retorted, smirking at the man, they'd had this conversation one too many times and he knew exactly what was coming, he could even recite Harry's little speech word for word.

So that was what he did.

"I'm pescatarian! Theres a difference, we've been over this, Lou. I don't eat mea- Oh shove off, you twat!" Harry rolled his eyes when he caught Louis' silent mimicking but couldn't hide the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, can we get on with this then? Can't believe I'm still sat here." Louis replied, laughing lightly as he turned towards the host who was stood watching their little quarrel.

"Sound like an old married couple." James stated, getting a rouse out of the surrounding crowd, but didn't give either men a chance to argue with his statement before he was reaching for the very first card.

Everyone watched on as the hosts eyes scanned the question before laughing under his breath, "Oh god."

Louis started to anxiously tap his foot, wondering what he had gotten himself into when he'd agreed to coming onto the show.

"Louis." James grinned, earning a small nod from the man mentioned, "First question- we've heard you're quite a big fan of hiding in vip boxes, so how many of Harry's shows have you attended?"

Louis narrowed his eyes at the plate in front of him, cursing James under his breath. The host had definitely done his research.

"Louis?" James encouraged.

"I know how many shows of H's have I been to, but not exactly sure what you mean by hiding in vip boxes, mate." Louis replied smoothly, pointedly making the effort not to look in Harry's direction, who was smiling sweetly to himself as he toyed with the napkin settled on his lap.

"Oh, but I think you do."

"Nah, I really don't." Louis laughed, relaxing into his seat in hopes that his words would come off as truthful. "But if you'd don't believe me I guess I can eat." He added as he gestured towards the cows tongue that was sat taunting him.

"Up to you, Louis, give us a number or dig in."

"So Lou, are you going to spill or fill?" Harry asked with smug smirk, earning something similar to a glare from Louis. It could hardly be called a glare though when said man was holding back a bright smile.

Louis looked over at James one last time, and then at Harry, before his gaze landed back on the tongue, he decided just to go for it. He stabbed the fork through the thick meat and raised it towards his mouth in one swift motion before taking a hefty bite out of the side which in turn made the audience wince loudly.

"Fuck, that's chewy." Louis cursed, his face twisting as he swallowed as best he could. He clasped the glass of water that was sat beside him and downed it, desperately hoping to rid himself of the disgusting taste.

Both Harry and James couldn't hold back their laughter as the blue eyed man wiped at his mouth, Louis' face had truly been a sight to behold.

"Your turn, Haz." Louis announced suddenly, not wanting to wait any long for the tables to turn- literally. Harry glanced down at the plate Louis had settled in front of him and was met with a small dish filled with cod sperm. "Remembered you were pescatarian and all that, so thought I'd do you a favour- look at the cute little fishies, H."

"How lovely, Louis!" James laughed, settling a hand on his stomach to try and control the amusement that flooded through him upon seeing Harry's stormy expression.

The host quickly took another card and read it to himself silently, then looked up at Harry and tried to stifle another round of giggles.

"I don't think I'm ready." Harry confessed, seemingly having lost his nerve after seeing the dish he'd been presented with.

"Well Harry, it's a little too late to back out now- your question is... what is Medicine about?"

Louis chortled loudly as he leant forward in his chair, payback was in fact a bitch, whilst Harry's eyes just widened in disbelief. The green eyed man tightened his jaw as he gazed down at the gooey liquid in front of him.

"What ever will you do, Haz?" Louis taunted, earning a mixed reaction from the surrounding audience.

"How ironic." Harry mumbled faintly as he clasped the small ceramic dish between his forefinger and thumb, spinning it carefully, "To spit or to swallow, that is the question." Which startled a loud bout of laughter from both Louis and the host.

"And what a question it is!" James exclaimed before his jaw was dropping at the unexpected twist. Harry had decidedly picked up the bowl and downed its contents before ridding the bitter taste that coated his tongue with some nearby water.

Louis was fairly impressed but he'd believed that the man would have been able to do it, knowing it couldn't have been too different from what he was used to, he smirked inwardly at the thought. To be honest, the whole situation was rather hilarious, Harry either had to sit and admit that Medicine was partly about oral sex, or swallow a shit load of sperm. "Fair play, love."

Harry smiled as best he could at him whilst the audience erupted in another round of whispers. The younger man took the opportunity to spin the table again, "Okay Louis, your go." He spoke as he crouched higher in his seat to see what would be the best option to give, before promptly deciding on the ripe avocado. Harry grinned devilishly as he watched the brunette cut his eyes at the green mush on the plate.

"Fucking hate you." Louis scowled, wondering if he could try his luck and ask for another go on the cows tongue instead.

"You don't." Harry sung happily, a set of deep dimples emerging beside his pink lips as he grinned.

"I don't." Louis reluctantly admitted, unable to say a bad thing about the man sat opposite him.

Harry smiled brightly at that to which Louis hopelessly returned because he couldn't not, the younger man somehow always had a way of making him happy- even if he was forcing him to eat green shit.

"Okay Louis," James began, "the question is... rate your siblings from your most favourite to your least."

That was a fired question and both James and Harry knew that the blue eyed man would struggle to answer it, Louis loved all his siblings, especially after everything that they had been through together over the recent years.

Louis breathed through a heavy sigh as he stared down at the plate in front of him. He reluctantly grabbed the small teaspoon and loaded the green gunk onto it, he truly could care less, it tasted like crap but he wasn't going choose between his younger sisters and Ernie, they were all he had and each one of them meant the world to him.

Harry sent him a reassuring smile in return once Louis had finished off another glass of water.

"Tastes like utter shite. How do people willingly eat that?" Louis grimaced as he swiped his tongue across the front row of his teeth.

Harry fixed him a look, brows furrowed and lips pursed. "I'm rather fond of it, Tomlinson."

"I know." Louis said simply, before spinning the table so that Harry was face to face with a bulls penis.

"Oh good choice, Louis." James beamed, stepping forward towards the table as a camera grew closer, "Okay, question is, out of all the boys from one direction which of their solo music do you like the best?"

Harry frowned deeply, pausing for a brief moment before taking a big bite out of the meat, not even second guessing his action and swallowing it down quickly so that he didn't have to taste it.

Louis stared at him bewildered, eyes wide and jaw ajar. "Wow, didn't expect that."

"How could I ever compare the music of my favourite people? You are all so unbelievably talented." Harry told him, shrugging as if it was just that simple whilst he wiped at the corners of his mouth.

Louis shook his head fondly and he couldn't stop the soft smile that crossed his face as he gazed at the younger man, Harry was just too pure for this world.

"Wait, what about the whole fish thing? Last I heard, bulls weren't aquatic animals."

Louis had to quite literally duck after saying that as a silver spoon came flying at his head, "Fucking hell, H!"

"Your turn." Harry chirped with an innocent smile, "I think you'll love the jellied eels."

"Oh god." Louis winced as he ducked to take a closer look at the round container filled with slime, his stomach churned at the sight.

"Don't you like them, Lou?" Harry questioned as a smug smirk tugged at his lips.

Louis rolled his eyes before sitting back in his chair, "'Course not. Who would?"

Harry chuckled lightly, eyes alive with mirth, "I'm pretty sure lots of people do, it being a British delicacy and all." To which he only received a raised brow.

James swiftly picked up another card, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder as he read it aloud, "Why do so many of your fans believe that you both share many matching tattoos? Ooh, I like this one."

Louis' jaw locked as he kept his attention focused on the eels served before him, he wondered who had thought up these questions and briefly inquired if there was any hidden intent behind them.

The two men had matching tattoos for a reason. Both Louis and Harry were well aware that most of their fans knew as to why, but everyone was always keen on confirmation.

Eating the eel would be just as eye opening as answering the question, so once again he swallowed down his pride along with the slimy jelly. He gagged for a moment before clasping a firm hand over his mouth and forcing the vile chunk down. "Fuck, think I'm gunna be sick." He announced as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut, it wasn't even the taste that sickened him, it was the texture. He cringed as he remembered way it had slid across his tongue, he vowed never to touch another again.

"You did brilliantly, Louis. Good on you." James praised, patting Louis' back as the crowd applauded him, to which the brunette could only nod his thanks, too afraid to open his mouth in fears of throwing up.

Louis didn't say anything as he turned the table once more, focusing on choosing the best dish as it was the final question. Harry wrung his fingers together as the table kept spinning, taunting and teasing him, he just wished that Louis would get it over with, after having watched the older man force down the jellied eel his stomach wasn't feeling all that strong.

A bright pink drink settled before him and James announced it to be the salmon smoothie. Harry wrinkled his nose slightly as he looked at the thick, lumpy mixture, wondering how difficult it would be to down.

"Last question, Harold." James declared as he picked up one last card, "Okay! What are your thoughts on the whole Larry conspiracy?"

Harry just took a large gulp of the pink drink, not even mulling it over.

"Can't believe you just went for it." Louis whispered, ocean eyes watching every move the younger man made. Harry looked up a second later after having washed out the horrible taste and Louis sent a small comforting smile his way, thankful that the game was finally over.

"Wow! What a set of questions we had tonight!" James bellowed as a camera lens panned over towards the three of them, "So proud of you boys, really put on a show! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! Remember we'll have Ryan Gosling on just after the break to talk about his new up and coming movie, but in the mean time please give a loud round of applause for these two talents who came all the way here just to be with us tonight." James was smiling from ear to ear as he turned to face Louis and Harry, who had since taken a stand to his left, "Thank you boys so much. We really do appreciate it and we hope to have you back soon."

Louis and Harry smiled before they were engulfed in a warm hug, the sound of the band playing into break started and the camera crew rolled away, leaving the trio to their own devices.

"Honestly, thank you both." James spoke once they had pulled away, voice lower than it had been seconds before, "Sorry about the invasive questions, didn't think the creative directors would push so hard."

"No worries, mate." Louis assured quietly as he braced a gentle hand on the older mans forearm, "No harm done, might just be a bit of drama to deal with later on."

"What Lou said- it was all in good fun." Harry added as he brought James in for another short hug. "Besides it'll be fun to see everyone's reactions!"

"Honestly." Louis laughed, placing a hand on the small of Harry's back, "Can't wait to see what the media will make up next." He grinned and received an confused look from James, who still managed to seem somewhat amused.

"Lou and I tend to make up a couple of headlines after something bigs happened and whoever gets the closest to the first print gets a prize." Harry explained to the older man, widening his eyes to exaggerate his words as a smirk painted Louis' lips.

"Already know what I'm asking for when we get home." The blue eyed man grinned as he raised a suggestive brow and James could only shake his head in disbelief, a loud laugh escaping him.

"Dirty fuckers! Go on then, get- think I've had enough of you two for one day." James announced, trying to hold back his laughter as he begun to shoo the couple off the set, "Were you always this bad? I don't remember you two being so upfront!" He added as Louis and Harry stumbled towards the side of the stage, both of them smiling brightly, hand in hand.

"Can't be arsed to hide anymore!" Louis called out, "You're one of the first to know by the way, so look out for something big coming Wednesday!"

"Wait- what do you mean!" James questioned, beyond stunned but already beginning to follow after the laughing couple, "Is it what I think it is?"

"You'll have to wait and see, J!" Harry grinned as he sent a knowing wink the older mans way, "Might be seeing each other again pretty soon though, so save a seat on the sofa for us!"


End file.
